


Fever

by orphan_account, semiautomatictrapdoor



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiautomatictrapdoor/pseuds/semiautomatictrapdoor
Summary: Sorry this is short, I want to see how things go before the next chapter is published





	1. Amy (semiautomatictrapdoor)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, I want to see how things go before the next chapter is published

Amelia sighed, pinning the sheet to her broken window. Being in an all Muggle neighborhood, she couldn't afford to repair her window without someone noticing, as well as the fact she didn't have any Muggle money to pay with, either. Stepping down, she tucked her wand behind her ear. A draft blew through the apartment, and the witch shivered. Strange happenings had been happening in the city, and she had a nagging suspicion that it was related to magic. New York was full of wizards and witches, but they maintained a lower profile than the ones back home in England. But the speakeasies were definitely interesting, not to mention the anti witchcraft group, the Second Salemers, were growing in numbers. Amy was already on edge, and the fact they held meetings on the corner of her street didn't help in the slightest. She'd packed a suitcase in case things got too bad, preparing to leave at a moment's notice.  
\--- Her meal of bland potatoes and tough beef was hard to swallow, but the young woman managed, struggling just to earn a living. She was in the middle of the Roaring Twenties, yet she was in deep poverty. Her brown hair kept blowing in her face as she ate. This was only one of the challenges Amelia Sparkes faced daily, but she tried to start each day with a smile. It was hard a good portion of the time. Especially since her parents were killed, Amy had been struggling with deep depression, avoiding people when she could, and sequestering herself in her flat frequently. Amy strove to become a magizoologist, graduating Hogwarts as one of the top Gryffindors in her class. After the death of her parents, she moved to New York for some new opportunities. First, she helped work in a wand shop, finding the business dull. After quitting that job, she worked at a wizard speakeasy as a bartender. It wasn't a top of the line speakeasy, as house elves cost too much. Even the elves were paid more than she was. That was her current job at the moment. In her free time, she studied magizoology books, occasionally taking a magic creature under her wing while its owners were out of town on business. Just small animals, mostly. Puffskeins were the majority of the crowd she watched. Amy loved to draw and read when she could, but unfortunately, could barely find any time, being too busy, finding a side job to help try and support herself. \--- "Now, now, Reginald. Behave yourself. Your food is coming soon," she promised the little Bowtruckle, who was squeaking in hungry protest. He stuck his green tongue out at her. "That's completely unnecessary," she scolded, shaking a skinny finger at the creature, but offered her arm for him to climb on. Amelia levitated the woodlice toward Reginald, who devoured the insects hungrily. Rain pattered against the sheet. She cast a water resistant spell on the temporary curtain and set the Bowtruckle down on the table. He watched her curiously. "Some day, I'll be rich. I'll leave this place and live in California." She dreamed out loud. "I'll bring you with me. We can travel the world when I get old." Amy picked up Reginald and set him on her head. "Some day, I hope." The witch gazed out of the unbroken window, hand resting on her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt Scamander had never really had much. He'd had a few friends, sure, and a even a girlfriend at one point. But that girl turned out to be the worst thing that had ever happened to him, and when she'd caused his expulsion from school, what little friends he'd had left him, too.

He hadn't loved anyone since that day. The only person he really had left was his elder brother, Theseus. Even then he almost always felt alone, because Theseus had his own life and didn't need to waste all of his time on his little brother.

The morning everything changed, Newt was going to work at MACUSA. After the, ahem, incident with his case in New York and his display of extensive knowledge on magical creatures, the head of the Magical Beasts Division had asked him back to be their resident Magizoologist. Newt had gladly accepted the position and spent his time working with the Aurors to take down creature smuggling rings and spending time with the Goldsteins and Jacob.

But something, he knew, was missing. What he wanted was a mate -- girlfriend -- of his own. He wanted love and someone to hold at night to chase the bad dreams away. 

Today, he settled for cradling his Niffler against his chest, feeding him with a bottle (the poor thing was unwell) and walking through MACUSA to his office. It was all perfectly fine until a young woman walked right into him and knocked him over, sending him sprawling.

Luckily, he kept a tight hold on the Niffler and he was left uninjured. The bottle slipped and rolled away, and Newt was left staring at the ceiling, a little dazed and confused.

"Are you alright?" The voice snapped him out of his reverie and he sat up to look at the young woman, "I didn't mean to," She continued in a somewhat meek tone, "I wasn't watching where I was going." 

Newt just picks up the bottle, "It's alright, no harm done." He answers, and he can't meet her eyes as he speaks. She's quite beautiful, and he knows if he looks at her again he's just going to break into a bright red blush and embarrass himself. 

She stands and he watches as she extends a hand to help him up, "Thank you," he says quietly as he takes her tiny hand in his and stands. When he turns to look at her, she's smiling at his Niffler, "He's adorable," she says, and surprises him when she hands the sick Niffler a shiny coin.

He can't help the large that graces his face, "You know Nifflers?" He asks, and when she nods his smile grows. "My name's Newt, Newt Scamander," he offers his hand again, and when she takes it he feels his heart beating a little faster. 

She smiles back at him, and he swears he's never seen a girl more beautiful than the one in front of him, "Amelia Sparkes. I've read your book, Mister Scamander. It was amazing."

His blush creeps across his face, "T-thank you, Miss Sparkes. Ah, Can I help you find something? You looked a bit lost."

She frowns, nodding, "I was looking for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Do you happen to know where it is?" 

"Of course," he nods toward the elevators and leads her in, "I'll show you, I'm assuming you're an Auror?" He asks, she just has that focused, fierce look about her. 

"Trying to be," She answers, and smiles up at him as the elevator begins to move up.


	3. 3

"I've been struggling to find a decent paying job," Amy explained to Newt as they rode down. "Right now, I'm working as a bartender in a speakeasy. Not the easiest job, ironically enough." She shrugged. "But I get by." The elevator stopped on her floor and she stepped off. "It was lovely meeting you, Mr. Scamander." She flashed him a grin as she walked away.   
Her body tingled. She'd met a magizoologist! /The/ magizoologist of all people. Her heart fluttered just thinking about it. 

The interview went on for what seemed like hours. Several times, Amy had to struggle to stifle a yawn. When she was finished, she walked out, her step less springy. The witch could have sworn she saw Newt make eye contact with her for the briefest second as she passed by. Her face heated up, and she increased her speed to get out quickly.   
Amelia was listening to some Cole Porter in her apartment, wearing nothing but a robe. Reg curled up in her pocket, taking a nap. "Let's fall in love," she sang to herself, tapping her feet. Her water still wasn't heating up, and she was growing impatient. A familiar voice was heard outside. She went over to the window to investigate. It was Newt. Forgetting what she was wearing, she went downstairs.   
"Newt! Hello! Didn't know you lived down this way," she exclaimed, smiling brightly. The wizard seemed taken aback, jumping slightly in alarm. "Oh, I don't live here, I'm just looking for my Billywig. He escaped. Again." He shrugged. "Oh, um, also, you might want to put something on. You're... erm..." he trailed off. Amy looked down. She flushed bright red. "Merlin's beard! I forgot. I have to go." The embarassed witch ran back inside, majorly humiliated. /Way to make a good impression/ she thought.


End file.
